Una persona especial para Navidad
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Un simple chico con el corazón roto en vísperas navideñas conoce a un extraño santa que le motiva a vengarse.


**Nota:** Con un corto fic navideño espero que disfruten, especialmente el grupo iromatsu del facebook que lo hice para ellos por ser día iromatsu. La mayoría de la situación es inspirada en el e11 de la s1.

* * *

–Ya es invierno, eh… -Decía sentado en una banca de madera cubierta de nieve blanco como el parque en el que estaba- la nieve es so cold que congela el alma y my beutiful heart -los copos caían sobre sus lágrimas.- Only wait mis sentimientos se congelen…

–Buenas noches… -Una voz extraña sonó frente a él- ¿Eh? ¡Buenas noches!

–¡Oh, lo lamento! -Se levantó haciendo una reverencia- Buenas noches… eh… -parpadeo al ver al chico vestido de un santa negro con un saco parchado.- ¿Santa?

–Black Santa -corrigió mostrando una sonrisa con colmillos dejándose caer en el asiento vació, soltando su saco para dejar ver sus armas a propósito e intimidar al joven.

–eh… pe… per… perdone mis modales, -los nervios aparecieron como resultado de ese miedo- mi nombre es -Intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

–Matsuno, Karamatsu -mencionó sacando un cigarrillo que se incendió con solo tocar sus labios- soy black santa, lo sé todo -dijo tras sacar el humo negro de su garganta.- Soy el santa que arruina las citas navideñas.

–Bueno… ¿me alegra oír eso? –una duda notoria en su tono- y que no esté aquí porque que no sea porque sea a guilty guy -guiño pasando su flequillo entre las manos-

–¡Callate! -Una bazuka salió del saco para amenazarlo- ¡Eres un maldito doloroso de mierda! ¡Te diré Cacamatsu! Je… va contigo

–¡What! -Señalo el saco- ¡What! -Ahora se quejaba por el sobrenombre- ¿qué clases de juguetes llevas ahí?

–Son juguetes para arruinar a los melosos -sonrió- no solo los mocosos tienen derecho a jugar con lo que está en mi saco.

–Bien… aunque no entiendo porque estás aquí a mi lado, no estoy en una cita. -Se quejó cruzando sus brazos- deberías seguir tu camino -sugirió suspirando desecho mientras que el santa solo arqueo la ceja.

–¡Eh! ¿Me estas sacando maldito idiota? -Lo tomo de los extremos de la bufanda ahorcándolo por la acción- ¿crees que porque soy una basura no soy digno de sentarme a tu lado? Sí eres también una maldita mierda, ¿o es que también hay división social entre mierdas?

–¡No, no, non! -trataba de tomar aire al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda azul con su rostros en los extremos- Dios… -se acarició el cuello al liberarse- solo que la chica, Totoko… simplemente no vino.

El llanto nuevamente apareció dejando consternado al santa, que lo miraba en silencio. No era una mirada tranquila, era una fija. Donde agrandaba sus ojos y achicaba sus pupilas, se podía sentir que te veía hasta el alma.

Ese mismo santa tuvo una repentina nostalgia que no entendía cómo es que lo podía sentir.

–Me siento desnudo -puso sus brazos para cubrirse el cuerpo mientras temblaba por aquella mirada.

–¿Quieres saber porque te cancelo? -le preguntó acercando más su rostro.

–Yo… esto… eh… -Seguía en la misma posición cuando sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo.

Black santa se quitó su saco para cubrirle el cuerpo quedándose solo con una camisa de manga corta negra. Se puso de pie, tomo su bolsa de telas para arrastrar en silencio.

–¿Vienes o no? -preguntó sin verle.

Karamatsu se puso de pie corriendo hacia él hasta alcanzarlo. Realmente sorprendió a su acompañante que se había acostumbrado a que la gente huyera de él.

Llegaron a la entrada de un motel. Ambos se quedaron viendo aquellas puertas de cristal.

–Esto es un halago… but… -intento decir con nervios trabando su lengua al no saber qué hacer.

–¡Idiota no es para nosotros! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas quedando rojo- es por ellos –señalo a la chica castaña de coletas con seis hombres apuestos.- ¿Quieres hacer los honores? –Saco la bazuca anterior y le mostró otras armas dentro del saco- también cuento con bombas.

Karamatsu estaba sorprendido. No sabía que decir o pensar sobre lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Su corazón ya estaba dolido porque fue plantado, ya estaba congelado tras pasar una hora bajo el manto blanco de la nieve y ahora podía oír cómo se rompía. Por su parte, Black Santa, preparaba la bazuca para Karamatsu.

–¿Listo? -tomó la bomba.

–¡Not wait! -Lo tomó de la muñeca- ¿Por qué hacer esto?

–Porque te rompió el corazón -respondió a secas- además es mi deber destruir a las felices parejas navideñas.

–¿A caso no se trata la navidad de pasarlo con tus seres queridos? -cuestionó tratando de convencerlo.

–Esa perra te abandonó bajo la nieve como si fueras cualquier cosa, además se vino de zorra a que le rompan por esos seis -sus ojos se posaron en los azules del joven- ¿eh?

–¡Eh! -Karamatsu se alarmo al ver una combustión humana frente a él.- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Help me! –Empezaba a gritar.

–¿Combustión? -El santa estaba tranquilo.

No era raro que su cuerpo se incendie por sí solo. Pero no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionó así. Solo le vio a los ojos y sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas para esparcirse a su cuerpo luego el fuego comenzó fuera de su control.

–¡Cuidado! -Una bola de nieve gigante lo golpeo a la cabeza.

La gente que se había reunido al ver el espectáculo en llamas para sentir algo del calor, se rieron al mirar cómo aquel extraño santa fue derribado por bolas de nieve. Incluso fue enterrado con ellas.

–¡Me alegra que estés mejor! -Karamatsu se acercó con una dulce sonrisa. Aliviado de calmar el incendio.- déjame ayudarte –Extendió su mano para él.

–¡Maldito Cacamatsu! -La nieve se derritió ante la gran hoguera que formaba el Black santa- ¡Te mataré! –De su bolsa extrajo unas pistolas, las cuales uso para disparar al joven que esquivaba con miedo y suerte, pero sobretodo con miedo.- ¡Muere infeliz!

–¡Lo siento! -decía entre lloriqueos, corriendo para evitar morir.- ¡Esta navidad es extraña! –Gritó antes de caer de cara a la nieve. Los pasos del Santa se detuvieron frente a él apuntando con el arma con una sonrisa que deformaba su rostro- ¡Solo quería pasar la navidad con alguien especial! –Seguía gritando con lágrimas-

XxX

– "Oye Ichimatsu, ¿quieres pasar navidad conmigo?" -Una voz de una mujer se escuchaba en su cabeza- "te veré en el puente junto al río"

– "Buenas noches, Ichi" -con una fina sonrisa se le acercó en el puente- "Esperas a Todoko, ¿verdad?"

– "Atsushi… ¿qué? ¿Qué haces?" -El sonido del agua se hizo eco, su vista borrosa y luego Atsushi llevándose a Todoko que recién llegaba.

– "¿Hola?" -Un chico castaños con lentes lo saco del agua fría- "Mi nombre es Christian, ella es Mary, mi esposa."

– "Vaya, el nuevo ha despertado justo a tiempo para trabajar" -comentó otro joven con una gran sonrisa pasando su dedo sobre sus labios.- "Ichimatsu, a partir de ahora… serás un Black Santa como ellos" -Mostró a otros cuatros hombres vestidos como santas en diferentes modelos de traje pero con el mismo color: negro.- "como yó"

Mary, una chica castaña de cabello corto hizo tomó su brazo bajando su mirada para que él le siga hasta su cuerpo inerte.

– "Moriste maldiciendo a las parejas navideñas, tu deber es deshacerte de ellas en estas fechas y mi deber es ver, sí ellos regresan para amarse" -Con aquellas palabras Mary le acaricio la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas.

– "Yo… yo solo quería pasar mi navidad… con alguien especial" -Lloró en brazos de la chica.

XxX

Ichimatsu salió de ese recuerdo que enterró con su cadáver. Bajo el arma. Ayudo a levantar a Karamatsu del suelo cubierto de nieve.

–No fuiste especial para ella -mencionó como tristeza.

–Lo seré para otra persona… -sacudió la nieve sobre su cuerpo- duele… la forma en que me trato fue cruel y me hirió… pero… ¡para avanzar no debo guardar rencor en mi corazón! -Gritó agarrándose el pecho mirando desafiante a Ichimatsu- Antes que llegarás -sostuvo las manos del santa- estaba dejando que mi corazón se congele pero tú… ¡Tú me diste calor con tus llamas!

El sonrojo en ambos era notorio. Las llamas nuevamente aparecieron sobre Ichimatsu, haciendo que ambos se rían.

–Sí… definitivamente… está navidad es la más extraña de todas -murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta volvieron a reírse. Ambos retomaron sus caminos, uno junto al otro conversando de temas triviales. Solo por esta vez Ichimatsu no arruinaría la navidad a alguna pareja.

–Vaya, bomberos y policías -dijo Karamatsu al ver patrullas- ¿qué crees que haya pasado? -preguntó con curiosidad.

–Quien sabe… -se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios como rodando los ojos- no es como si supiera que un motel haya explotado porque una bomba se quedó programada.

–Cierto… -Ahora el de cejas fruncidas lo miraba confundido. Negó con la cabeza para silbar un tono navideño de armonía en el paseo

–Aquí nos separamos -mencionó Ichimatsu luego de horas de caminar- tengo que irme luego antes que el sol aparezca -señalo el reloj del parque donde se encontraron para despedirse.

–¿Te veré de nuevo? -preguntó Karamatsu con un sonrojo.

–Yo… -Ichimatsu se froto su cuello- desaparezco tras el año nuevo ya que las parejas reciben el año juntos.

–Oh… -Karamatsu agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste que para Ichimatsu era como ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules derretirse- ¿puedo verte mañana?

–Tenemos hasta año nuevo -respondió a secas.- me encontrarás donde hayan parejas felices.

–¿O te puedo esperar aquí? -señalo la banca que compartieron- ¡Yo puedo esperar bajo el frío hasta que llegues!

–¡Idiota morirás congelado! -lo golpeo en la cabeza

–Pero… tú me das calor… -desvió la mirada para que no le vea sonrojado e inflando las mejillas.

Ichimatsu aún tenía su mano encima de su cabeza por lo que le acarició sus cabellos para luego revolverlos con fuerza.

–De acuerdo… -murmuro huyendo de ahí- ¡Solo abrígate bien! -gritó a lo lejos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, en la noche. Karamatsu estaba ahí con un regalo en manos, con una sonrisa tarareando una canción navideña. Ichimatsu apareció con chocolate caliente para él. También tuvo que buscar en su saco algún regalo que no sean armas cuando Karamatsu le entrego el obsequio.

Los días para ese par pasaban hasta que el primero de enero llego.

–Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que entró el nuevo año -comentó Ichimatsu sentado viendo los fuegos artificiales del cielo.

–Sí… ya es año nuevo -Karamatsu veía sus pies- y te irás…

Regresaré la siguiente navidad -respondió siempre viendo al cielo.

–¡Te esperaré! -se levantó del asiento para quedar frente al otro- ¡Te esperaré todas las navidades que sean!

Ichimatsu suspiró viéndole a los ojos para luego sonreír y mirar las ramas del árbol bajo al que estaban.

–Lástima… no hay muérdago -susurró apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para pulsarse fuera de la banca- he de irme ahora.

–¡Cuídate Ichimatsu! -el abrazo vino después de esas palabras junto con un fugaz beso robado de sus labios.

Karamatsu se apartó tocando sus labios sorprendido y sonrojado.

–Me voy. -tomó su saco sin mirar al chico. Dio unos pasos para darle la espalda- Oye mierdamatsu, quiero que tengas claro algo –se detuvo sin girarse- soy el Black Santa que arruina las relaciones en navidad pero… -ahora se giraba señalándolo- ¡Sí tienes una pareja vendré arruinarlo aunque no sea navidad! –mostró sus colmillos amenazando.

–¡Entonces conseguiré pareja solo para verte! -respondió al reto.

Ichimatsu solo se reía desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

–Feliz año… Karamatsu -le dijo despidiéndose de él.

–Feliz año Ichimatsu -agito su mano hasta que una ventisca se fue entre las hojas de los árboles.

XxX

La siguiente navidad, Karamatsu esperaba en la misma banca con un regalo de envoltorio azul brilloso. Pronto se ocupó el espacio vació con un extraño santa de traje negro con un regalo de envoltorio morado con huellas de gato.

Por primera vez ambos tenían a alguien especial para celebrar esa navidad y las navidades siguientes.

Fin

* * *

 **Nota:** Perdón por matar a Ichi, pero siempre me he imaginado a ese Santa muerto vagando por penitencia de alguna venganza navideña.


End file.
